


Stuck!

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski get stuck in an elevator - a little bit of an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - this came to me the other day when I was diving to work so I sort of threw it together quickly.  
> Hope you like it,  
> Let me know what you think,

Stiles was running through the lobby at break neck speed and realized he had forgotten his cellphone once again. Oh, how he hated that he always seemed to leave the phone on his charger and now he was going to be late meeting up with Scott – his best friend who he has hardly seen all summer. He had run down all ten flights of stairs so he was zapped of all energy. He had no stamina left to climb all those steps back up so he would have to settle for the elevator.

The elevator doors were closing so Stiles ran towards the quickest way back upstairs and called out “Please hold the door.” He was grateful when he saw the hand come out slightly and catch the doors to bounce them back so he could enter and not have to wait for the next ride. 

“Thanks so much. “Stiles said out of breath. “Can you push 10?” 

“I know which floor you live on.” The male voiced called out cheekily. 

Stiles looked at who stood in front of the buttons. Shit, he thought, fucking Peter Hale. He was the sole reason he had been taking the stairs these past months. He didn’t want to take the chance of meeting up with him in the elevator. He would deliberately find other ways around the apartment building – going through back doors and emergency exits. He even managed to play a nice game of hide and seek when he spotted Peter getting mail one day a few weeks ago. 

“Don’t’ look so happy to see me Stiles.” Peter grinned.

“Oh, did my disgusted look fool you?’ Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced over to the lighted numbered buttons near the elevator’s doors. Only seven more floors. Peter lives on the 8th floor. You can do this Stiles.

“Always a charmer Stiles. How I miss interacting with your sarcasm.” Peter smiled.

“Whatever dude.” Stiles stood with his eyes interlocking towards the doors -proper elevator etiquette, you don’t look at the other people in there with you. He took a deep breath. Don’t’ let Peter get to you. Stiles checked the progress, they were nearing level 4 now. Breathe Stiles, 4 more floors and then he was startled. The elevator shook hard and Stiles had to brace himself on the wall or he would have fallen over.

“What the Hell?’ Stiles yelped out as he kept his hand on the wall.

“It appears that the elevator has stopped.”

“What? No, we can’t be stuck.” Stiles gasped. He couldn’t bear the thought of being in closed quarters to begin with and definitely couldn’t stand the fact of being confined with Peter Hale of all people. 

“I am sure it’s just a minor glitch. I wouldn’t worry too much.” Peter stated nonchalantly. He stood on the opposite side of the elevator as Stiles and leaned up against the wall. 

“Who said I am worried? I am not worried.” Okay, Stiles was slightly panicked but he would be damned if he fell apart in front of Peter. “Call someone on your cellphone.”  
“Why don’t you?”

“I left it my back in the apartment. Would you just call someone?” Stiles practically begged. 

“Oh really?” Peter looked on at Stiles. He could sense that Stiles was trying to hide his anxiety that was building inside of him. “Fine.” Peter pulled out his phone from his pant pocket and glanced at it. “It appears not to have a signal right now.”

“You’re kidding?” Stiles approached Peter to look at the device but Peter slipped it back in his pocket before Stiles could investigate.

“Nope. Try the call button near the door. Someone should answer.” 

Stiles pressed the emergency call button in hopes of hearing a quick response and good news. He received neither. It took an excruciating five minutes for someone to answer and the reply was vague at best. They are working on it, some sort of power outage and there was no time table for when it would be fixed. 

“Just great! Who knows how long we’ll be stuck in here?” Stiles groaned and threw his hands into his face.

“Guess, we’ll just have to make the best of it.” Peter grinned. “Who knows Stiles, maybe we’ll learn something about each other.”

“I already know what I need to know about you – you are a psychopathic killer!”

“Stiles, I am so hurt and offended.” Peter feigned disbelief as he put his hand across his chest. 

“Whatever.” Stiles huffed.

“I think you need to broaden your vocabulary a little.” Peter mocked and noted once again that Stiles was trying in vain to reign in his anxiousness. Stiles was a somewhat hard read since his heartrate was usually more elevated than most people but Peter could still sense a higher blip.

“Shut up. How about we just not say anything.” Stiles suggested.

“Okay.” Peter chimed in and slid down to the floor. He sat crossed legged and just stared at the four walls. He remained perfectly still as he watched Stiles now sitting across from him. He noted the boy could not sit still for more than five seconds without fidgeting. He started chewing on his nails immediately and when he got through all ten digits, he began to drum on the floor. When Stiles was satisfied with the song he made up, he started to tap his feet. Peter was convinced that boy was slowing losing his mind.

“Fine. We can talk.” Stiles could not stand the silence any longer. He felt the walls closing in and needed a distraction.

“I am impressed Stiles; I think you lasted almost 3 minutes.” Peter laughed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Don’t care.”

“How about school. Aren’t you starting college soon?” 

“Yes, in about 3 weeks. I was on my way to see Scott. He is leaving in 2 weeks.” Stiles offered up.

“And you are staying here in Beacon Hills to go to school?” 

“Yes, my dad needs me so I will be staying put for now.”

“I see. Or is it that you need your dad?” Peter asked as the question stung inside of Stiles. Did it matter who needed who? Oh, how Stiles hated Peter with a passion.

“Whatever!”

“Really Stiles with the whatever again. What are you planning on studying?”

“Right now the plan is to major in Criminology and minor in Mythology.”

“I can see you doing well with those courses. They seem right up your alley.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said begrudgingly. “Is it getting hot in here? I feel like it’s getting really warm. I wonder how much oxygen we have left.” Stiles tried so hard to keep the panic from coming out but the longer he felt trapped, the harder it was to keep the anxiety suppressed.

“Relax Stiles. We have plenty of air. Just breathe and if you feel that hot, then take off your shirt.” Peter suggested.

“Right, like in front of you?’ Stiles questioned as the heat inside of his body was starting to boil over.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen boy parts before.” Peter joked. 

“Fine but no gawking.” Stiles felt uncomfortable stripping in front of Peter but he could no longer take the heat that was building up inside of his body. He threw his shirt onto the elevator floor next to him and took a few breaths to try to relax and hopefully cool off. He noticed Peter looking at him as he did so. “I said no staring.”

“Oh Stiles, I am not staring. I am merely just glancing over in your direction.” Peter smirked. Stiles still felt violated and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Crap, now I am getting hungry.” Stiles stomached growled and he was fairly confident that the whole building probably heard it. “You don’t have any food with you do you?”

“Sure. I have a pocketful of granola bars.”

“Seriously?”

“No, dumb ass. Does it look like I have any food?” Peter mocked.

“Don’t have to be a dick about it.” Stiles grew flustered. When would this nightmare be over with he thought?

“You are doing it again.” Peter sensed the more labored breathing and the anxiety starting to overflow within Stiles.

“What?”

“You are starting to panic. Just try to calm down.”

“You and your damn werewolf senses. Stop tuning into my emotions.” Stiles hated how the werewolves could sense so much about his feelings and his emotions. It was none of their damn business.

“It’s not like I have much else to do right now so it’s kind of hard when you are sitting right across from me. “

“Just try to stop it.”

“Okay, let’s talk about something else then, maybe we can keep your mind distracted.” Peter reasoned.

“We have talked about school and food. What else could we possibly talk about it?”

“How about sex?”  
“Seriously? Sex is what you came up with.” Stiles said exasperatedly. 

“Why not? You are verging on 18 and in your sexual prime. You are having sex right?” Peter wondered as he proceeded to do a slow crawl towards Stiles.

“It’s none of your damn business.”

“Come on Stiles. I am just curious to know if you are sexually frustrated.” Peter was now sitting to the left of Stiles – encroaching on his personal space. 

“I am fine. Okay!” Stiles replied. He tried to stay relaxed with Peter practically talking into his ear. He knew Peter would be able to tell if he was lying or not so he wanted to remain calm.

“Well, I don’t mean getting satisfaction from your hands on a nightly basis.” Peter laughed as he grabbed Stiles hands and noted some calluses. 

“Screw you.” Stiles retorted and pulled his hands away from Peter’s. He was just doing just fine in the sex department, damn it.

“When was the last time you had your brains blown out?” Peter whispered.

“I said I was fine Peter. Just drop it.” Stiles could feel Peter’s words making a beeline towards his cock.

“Seriously Stiles. It’s one thing to have sex, it’s another to be fucked senseless. Have you ever felt that way before?’ Peter could sense the arousal churning up inside of Stiles. He also noted the outline of Stiles cock in his pants – he was getting hard. 

“I said I was okay.” Stiles tried to convince himself of those words but he knew he had never had felt that way. 

“Let me tell you what I would do to you.” Peter continued to talk right into Stiles left ear to make sure that all of his words would tumble down deep inside of Stiles. 

“First I would take my index finger and tease your hole. Once your hole was begging for it and I would slide the finger right into that tight hole of yours.” All Stiles could do was listen to Peter’s words. He didn’t even move – it was like he was in a trance. He tried to concentrate on his breathing. 

“Next, I would place another finger and start to loosen you up a bit more. Once you were comfortable with that, it would be time for the third finger to enter into your body. I would have to make sure you were ready to take my big, thick cock. I would thrust a few times just to make sure I was hitting that sweet spot – just teasing you enough.” Peter described as he watched Stiles who had not moved once since Peter started to tell him what he would do him in bed. He had never seen the kid not fidget. 

“After I am done fingering you, it would be time for you to take my thick cock Stiles. I am fairly sure you could handle that.” Peter placed his hand on Stiles hair and brushed some away from his face. “What do you think?” Stiles remained still, just focusing on all the things that Peter wanted to do to him. He felt his cock twitching but he didn’t want to give Peter the satisfaction he was getting to him. 

“Once your sweet little ass engulfs my cock, I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before. I am going to continue to thrust into you hard and jab into your prostrate until you can’t take it anymore.” Peter was fairly certain he heard a slight moan from Stiles this time. He felt satisfied that he was turning on Stiles.

“And then, after you orgasm, I am going to shove my dick in your mouth and you are going to give me best head anyone has ever given me as I fuck your throat. If you’re really good, I will even play with your balls and rub your shaft with long strokes to make you cum.”

Stiles closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to block out what Peter was saying or imagining what Peter wanted to do his body. 

“Oh and Stiles, one more thing.” Peter touched Stiles face to turn him to look at him. “After we are done with that, I am going to turn you over and do it all again.”

Stiles breathed heavily. He didn’t know what to say, if there was anything to say to that. He knew he was still sporting a hard on and then he heard the motor. The soft sound of the elevator running once more. He turned and looked at the buttons as they lit up going from floor 4 to 5. He stood up and grabbed his shirt.

“Saved by the bell so to speak.” Peter chimed in as he himself stood back up. He glanced over and saw the elevator landing on floor 8 – his floor. The doors slid open and Peter walked and laid against the doors so they would not close right away.

“Well, this is my floor.” Peter stated as he looked over at Stiles who was oozing sexual arousal at this point. Peter was proud that he got Stiles all hot and bothered. He lingered in the doorway for a moment longer practically giving Stiles an engraved invitation. 

Stiles hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to walk off the elevator. Peter stepped out of the way so the elevator doors could close. He smirked as he lay a hand on Stiles shoulder. 

“Are you ready?” Peter asked.

Stiles did not say anything. The only thing he knew for sure was he was about to have the best night of his life ever!


End file.
